Parasaurolophus
|film = |game = ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (arcade) Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: The Game |toy = The Lost World Series 1 Jurassic Park III (Kaiyodo) Jurassic World }} Parasaurolophus is a hadrosaurid (sometimes called a duck-billed dinosaur) from approximately 76.5–73 million years ago (late Cretaceous). It is a herd animal feeding on the park’s rich vegetation. The most stunning feature of the Parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water, others felt that it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their haunting, beautiful cries.Telltale Games (2011) Tour the Island site, Tour_the_Island#Parasaurolophus_Paddock Parasaurolophus Paddock. Movies= Story Creation Parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raised by the workers there. The clones resembled the species Parasaurolophus walkeri but were shorter than the real animal, being 7 meters (23.25ft) in length instead of 10 meters (33 ft).[https://web.archive.org/web/20010706165800/http://jp3.jurassicpark.com/macsite/chart.html Jurassic Park III Size Chart] In a Parasaurolophus herd, there would be a member that would observe the surrounding area for any threats to the herd and would alert it if there were any nearby. They had two skin variations, beige''Jurassic Park: The Game'' and beige green. Their crests would vary in color as well, with some having black, dark gray, and purple crests. From the research conducted by Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assitant David Banks the coloration of their crests were unique for each social clique.InGen Field Journal, page 8 When the clones were a few months old they would be transported to the neighboring island Isla Nublar to live as an attraction for InGen's Jurassic Park. Four lived in the self-titled Parasaurolophus Paddock, though there were many that lived in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure. Just before the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident, one of the Parasaurs that was kept in the Parasaurolophus Paddock hurt her leg and became the watchmen of her herd. Parasaurolophusclearer.png|Variation 1. ParasaurolophusJPtgmodel.jpg|Variation 2. para.png|Variation 3. Parasaurolophusjp3new.png|Variation 4. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The endorsement team saw a herd of Parasaurolophus at the Watering Hole of the Brachiosaurus Enclosure once they arrived on Isla Nublar. Dr. Laura Sorkin and David Banks stayed on Isla Nublar during the storm to monitor the Parasaurolophus Paddock along with the Troodon she had created. .]] When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the Parasaurolophus in the Brachiosaurus Enclosure were able to roam freely, however, the hadrosaurs inside the Parasaurolophus Paddock could not escape their paddock. When confronted by the remaining survivors and mercenaries on Isla Nublar, Dr, Sorkin insisted that they Lysine into the water supply of the Parasaur Paddock to save its inhabitants from death via the Lysine contingency, to which she and Dr. Gerry Harding and his daughter Jess Harding scare the Parasaurs out of their paddock and helped her achieve her goal. But after releasing Lysine into the water supply a pack of Velociraptors attacked the herd and killed the Parasaurolophus that was the watchmen of her herd. Jurassic Park's Tyrannosaurus rex, referred to as "Rexy", later hunted a Parasaurolophus, but did not kill it. Nima Cruz and Billy Yoder witnessed this hunt. The hadrosaur's large tubular crest broke the branch that Yoder was hanging off of after the T. rex unintentionally through scrap metal from the helicopter Billy had used previously, causing him to fall to the ground. Billy survived, but this caused Rexy to decide to hunt him instead of the Parasaur. Concurrently, a Velociraptor was feeding on a Parasaurolophus carcass inside the Parasaur Paddock (which was probably the watchmen) when Rexy, Nima, and Yoder entered the paddock. It was the only member of its pack interested in the carcass as the other raptors were pursuing Sorkin and the Hardings. Rexy began to feed on the carcass and while doing so killed the Raptor who was originally eating it. She later abandoned this carcass after she discovered Billy when he returned to the paddock to retrieve the Barbasol can he had dropped. It is unknown what happened to the Parasaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna When Hurricane Clarissa hit Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel evacuated the island with the Parasaurs that were under their care being freed by them or by the hadrosaurs freeing themselves. In the wild, they countered the Lysine contingency by eating Lysine rich plants. They had a wide range of territory on the island. In the east, they coexisted with Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, and the large Mamenchisaurus. In the west, they lived alongside with Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Stegosaurus, even forming mixed herds with the related hadrosaur Corythosaurus. Isla Sorna Incident (1997) The InGen Hunters captured a Parasaurolophus that their leader, Roland Tembo, named Elvis because its crest resembled a pompadour like had. This individual would later be freed the Gatherers Nick Van Owen and Dr. Sarah Harding the following night it was captured by the hunters, though it is unknown if the Parasaur survived. Infant In 1999, InGen was in possession (or had created) an infant Parasaurolophus. When Simon Masrani went to oversee the genetics company a year after he had purchessed it, he got to hold the young Parasaur.NAMUMKIN KUCH BHI NAHI Isla Sorna Incident (2001) When the search group for Eric Kirby was running from the Velociraptor pack who they encountered in the InGen Compound that Billy Brennan (one of their members) stole eggs from, they ran through a mixed herd of Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus that was outside the InGen Compound. Later, Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family saw on a riverbank. .]] Jurassic World Parasaurolophus was one of the many dinosaurs that lived as an attraction for Masrani Global Corporation's Jurassic World. Because of their close resemblance to the previously created clones, it is possible that those that lived in the park originated from the dinosaurs transported to Isla Sorna in 2004. However, the images on Jurassic World's website depict them with a longer and more curved crest. On the website, their skin was a mixture of tan and brown with their crests having a mint green lining. The juveniles, unlike the originals, had crests at an early age. They lived in the Gyrosphere Valley, Cretaceous Cruise, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, and the Gallimimus Valley.Jurassicworld.com - Gallimimus Valley Retrievd from http://www.jurassicworld.com/park-map/gallimimus-valley/ During the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 Gray and Zach Mitchell saw several Parasaurs during their time in the Gyrosphere Valley. It is unknown what happened to Parasaurolophus populations created for Jurassic World after the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic Park - Parasaurolophus walkeri Sound Effects HD File:The Lost World Jurassic Park - hunters arrive Part 2 File:The Lost World Jurassic Park - hunters arrive Part 3 File:Parasaurolophus Images File:Parasaur1.png|''Parasaurolophus Paddock'' File:Parasaur2.png|The watchmen. File:Parasaur3.png File:Parasaur4.png File:Parasaur5.png File:Parasaur6.png File:Parasaur7.png|Hungry Parasaurolophus. File:Parasaur8.png File:Parasaur9.png File:Parasaur10.png parasaurgame098.jpg 10-Parasaurolophus.png Jp3-Brachiosaurus.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' grazed with Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs. Parasaurolophus-info-graphic.png|The Parasaursolophus seen on jurassicworld.com. Visitorcentermural01.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' painting. Parasaurhologram.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' hologram Parasaurs.png|''Parasaur'' closeup ParasaurJW.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' under an Apatosaurus and Triceratops Mamenchisaurus-1-.jpg CampTrash.png River Crise.png|''Parasaurs'' in the far background. Galli.png ParasaurInGyro.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' in the Gyrosphere moments before running. ParasaurInGyro2.jpg|''Parasaur'' behind a Stegosaurus ParasaurInGyro3.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' fighting in the background. Herbivores.jpeg Trikeriding.png|''Parasaur'' in the backround of the Gentle Giants Zoo RexyChasesParasaur.png|''Tyrannosaurus'' chases Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus (96).jpg Parasaur.jpg Vocalizations |-|Novels= Novel canon In a Parasaurolophus herd lives near the river close to a Apatosaurus herd. The large Apatosaurus give protection, whereas the smaller and weaker Parasaurolophus have better eyes and can warn the dinosaurs for predators. Richard Levine studies the creatures from the High Hide. When he imitates their strange calls the herd walks in goose step to the forest to urinate and defecate. Procompsognathus eats their feces. |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) A male ''Parasaurolophus is encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game) ''Parasaurolophus was originally going to appear in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park console game, but was cut; apparently the files for Parasaurolophus were lost. The Prey Gallery jokingly stated that it 'was eaten by a vicious pack of 3D Raptors before it could make it safely into the game'. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Parasauralophus is nr. 084 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Survival It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Parasaurolophus/Builder Parasaurolophus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic Park: Trespasser Parasaurolophus appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It is first encountered in the Jungle Road level near Cathy's Beach. It is later seen again in the Industrial Jungle, wandering dangerously close to a Tyrannosaurus, with another Para near the Smuggler's Plane. Unlike its film version, this Para is yellow/orange with black spots. It doesn't live in herds, and in all locations only a single Para is located. The creature is easily frightened by Anne. Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Parasaurolophus/Operation Genesis Parasaurolophus is a 3 star Large Herbivore in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis and are shown as those from The Lost World. They come from the same dig site as Acrocanthosaurus and Torosaurus. They can be paired with Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, or Ouranosaurus (despite the fact that Parasaurolophus and Ouranosaurus didn't live in the same period or place). They are favoured prey for Acrocanthosaurus '' (despite the fact that ''Parasaurolophus and'' Acrocanthosaurus'' didn't live in the same period)'' and Albertosaurus. They make a soothing, resonant piping sound. They also closely resemble the Parasaurs from The Lost World film. Jurassic World: The Game ''see Parasaurolophus/JW: TG Parasaurolophus is seen in Jurassic World: The Game as a super rare herbivore. ''LEGO: Jurassic World ''see Parasaurolophus/LEGO Parasaurolophus was in LEGO: Jurassic World and did many of the same things as Parasaurolophus did in The Lost World, Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World. Like all the other dinosaurs, Parasaurolophus sometimes participates in humorous antics, due to the game's comical nature. Gallery Dino002.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' in Trespasser (retail version). File:Dino013.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' in Trespasser (beta version). ParasaurolophusParkBuilder.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Parasaurolophus jpbuilder.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic Park: Builder (Level 1). Trespara.png|''Parasaurolophus'' on Isla Sorna from Trespasser. Level1Parasaurolophs.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic World: The Game (Base form). JPOG_parasaurolophus.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. parasaurfinalfight.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic Park Builder in the battle arena (Fully Maxed). parasaurLEGO.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from LEGO Jurassic World. parasaurunlocked.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' unlocked in LEGO Jurassic World. FullyEvoledParasaur.png|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic World: The Game (Fully Maxed). Parasaurolophus_Dinopedia.png|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis (DinoPedia). Parasaurolophus.png|''Parasaurolophus'' card in Jurassic World: The Game. Jurassic World.JPG|''Parasaurolophus'' with Sarah Harding in LEGO Jurassic World. ParaMaleDinoPed.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' closeup from Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. parasaurolophus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pc8e.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic World: The Game (Level 30). picture016.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' walking in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Jurassic-Park-Builder-Parasaurolophus-Evolution-1-Baby-icon.png|''Parasaurolophus'' card in Jurassic Park: Builder. Parasaurolophus-Render.png|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic Park: Builder (Level 5-10). Parasaurolophus_1Star.jpg|Parasaurolophus from Jurassic Park: Builder (Level 15-20). Level20Parasaur.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Jurassic World: The Game (Level 20). |-|Cards= File:Jkkjkkklklllll;;$..jpg File:ParasaurHadrosaurCard.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' Collector Card. Erroneously listed as "Hadrosaurus". 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 70 Parasaurolophus front.jpg 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 70 Parasaurolophus back.jpg |-|Comics= File:ParasaurolophusToppsComics.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Topps Jurassic Park comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Parasaurolophustoppscr.jpg |-|Toys= The Lost World Series 1 A Parasaurolophus toy was released as a part of this toy line. tlw para.jpg Jurassic Park III Kaiyodo Toys A maquette of Parasaurolophus was one of the toys in this line. Kaiyodo parasaurolophus.jpg Jurassic World A Parasaurolophus "Hero Masher" was one of the toys of this line. Its parts can be used with other toys in the line to make unique creations. |-|Theme parks= On the Jurassic Park: River Adventure in the Islands of Adventure, a male Parasaurolophus knocks your vehicle off track from entering Hadrosaur Cove and into the Velociraptor containment area. Another spits water at you. Behind the scenes When creating the concept art for the Parasaurolophus featured in the first film, Mark "Crash" McCreery used a duck's bill as a reference who creating the hadrosaur's mouth and the eyes of a deer to make the dinosaur seem quiet and docile.Jurassic Park Topps trading cards #83 The ''Jurassic Park Topps'' card for Parasaurolophus unanimously states that Parasaurolophus was cut from Jurassic Park even though a herd can be seen at the Watering Hole with Brachiosaurus albiet the Parasaurs being quite blury. The vocalizations of Parasaurolophus were created from cows calling through tubes.Return to Jurassic Park: Something Survived An alternate opening to was for a Japanese fishing boat to pull up a Parasaurolophus carcass in its net, to which the net breaks from the weight of the carcass and disappears into the waters below.Jurassicworld.org - 'We're in the Hands of Engineers!' A Jurassic Party Experience... (July 1, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.jurassicworld.org/?id=332#comments Paul Mejias supervised the construction of this sculpturePaul Mejias - Scrapbook. Retrieved from http://paulmejias.com/scrapbook/studio-shots-image-03.html and even though this alternate opening scene never made the final cut, the carcass was still used in the film in the scenes taking place in the Tyrannosaurus nest and the boneyard.The Making of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, p. 50 It was later repainted for to represent the carcass that the T. rex was eating.FXWork.com - Jurassic Park III. Retrieved from http://fxwork.com/jurassic-park-iii.html In the script for The Lost World: Jurassic Park, instead of the Parasaurolophus Elvis, Dieter Stark captures a Corythosaurus (misspelled "Carinthosaur" in the script). Though this scene was cut from the final film, it is included in [[The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Mighty Chronicles)|Mighty Chronicles adaptation of The Lost World Jurassic Park]].''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Mighty Chronicles), pp. 76-77 .]] .]] Despite its appearances usually being little more than cameos, Parasaurolophus has physically appeared on-screen in all four films of the Jurassic Park franchise, a distinction shared with the more famous and iconic Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, and Velociraptor. References es:Parasaurolophus de:Parasaurolophus ru:Паразауролоф Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals Category:Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Cameo dinosaurs